A Game Of Sorts
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Undertaker and Grell play a little game of endurance! *Yaoi*Smut*


**Black Butler**

GrellxUndertaker

**A Game of Sorts**

It was a brilliant evening as the sun made its way down over the city of London. The claming afternoon blue sky slowly giving way to bright yellows, oranges, and reds. Down in the streets of the lower half of the city, rest a shop with a sign depicting a word in enormous letters:

'UNDERTAKER'

Inside the small shop it is in complete disarray. Books misplaced from their shelves, coffins finished and unfinished covering most of the floor and walls, saw dust and other unidentifiably things scattered about. In the center of the room a figure dressed in robes and a top hat steadily worked through the chaos of his shop.

He was whistling an eerie tune just as he heard his shop door open and close. A smile spread across his face as he turned to welcome his customer with a laugh to match his eerie tune.

"Welcome to my-"

He stopped once he saw a man dressed in red standing before him. His smile wavered abit but he still greeted his unexpected guest.

"Well, hello Miss Grell. What brings you here?"

The crimson reaper smiles a toothy grin as he weaves through the mess surrounding Undertaker.

"Hello Undertaker, what happened in here? This place looks awful!"

"Yes, I know. I really don't know why it's this bad but I'm steadily working on it."

Undertaker surveies the younger reaper and smiles.

"Oh, well I've come to just say hello you know just a little visit is all."

Grell bats his eyes at the enchanting ex-reaper, but Undertaker just sways a little and admires the red head as he begins to giggle.

"Well that's quite nice, I surely have missed seeing you here. But, unfortunately like I mentioned before I have a mess to straighten up and I don't think I can properly chat with you today. Also I think that perhaps you're trying to evade a certain raven haired reaper, oh what's his name…William? That's right!"

Grell's smile fades. He crosses his arms and pouts.

"Hey I really do wish to visit you and besides Will has really been making me slave at work! It's not fitting for a lady of my stature!"

Undertaker erupts into full on laughter at this.

"L-Lady of your stature ay…"

"Yes!" says Grell sounding cross.

"Well a true lady would be able to endure it, instead of retaliating."

Grell's mouth drops open as his rage increases.

"Why you! I can endure a lot! I can endure anything, like work, Will's persistent bugging, and his refusal to come under my charms! I can even make you crumble under my charms! That you can not endure! So there!"

He stomps his high heeled shoes on the floor with a "Humph!" escaping his lips and a deep menacing and seductive glare at the embalmer in front of him. The grey reaper stats to laugh uncontrollable as he looks at Grell.

He always thought the crimson reaper was always such a pretty thing. He always enjoyed seeing the flamboyant reaper, adding a splash of color to his rather grey day. And now he had a chance to see what can really happen if he can or can't endure this "lady" in red.

"All right, all right." He says wiping away a tear. "How about a challenge, a game of sorts."

Grell, who had took a set upon a cherry red coffin, waiting for the reaper to stop laughing; looks up with a puzzled look.

"What sort of game?"

"A game of endurance. You say you can seduce me, but I believe I can resist. If I win you must help me clean my shop and you must do so while wearing the proper clothing of course."

Grell arches his eyebrow as he looks at him.

"And if I win you must let me have some fun with you!"

Undertaker giggles and agrees.

* * *

The old reaper smiles as he turns his attention to his messy shop. As he begins to reshelf his books, Grell makes his first move. He skillfully waltz's around the coffins, runs his hand threw Undertaker's long hair, and comes to a rest by leaning on the bookcase and smiling at the reaper. He playfully pulls at the grey braid as he makes a cute little pout trying to get the other's attention.

"So Undertaker, don't you think I'm just simply divine?"

The reaper giggles as he ignores Grell's actions.

"You're cute as a baby."

Grell gives a loud "HUMPH!" to Undertaker's statement and watches as he pulls away from his gloved hands to gather more books. Grell narrows his eyes as he watches the mortician reshelving more of his books. Grell grabs some of them and holds them up as the Undertaker comes to grab them.

"Undertaker, you look so dashing in that top hat. You'd even be more handsome if you'd move that hair out of you're face." He says winking.

Undertaker smiles wolfishly and tilts his head abit to reveal his intoxicating yellow-green eyes as he takes the books form Grell. The red head feels as though he was entranced as he stared at those eyes. He snapped out of it blushing as Undertaker moves away from him giggling.

_-That old man really does have gorgeous eyes. What I wouldn't give to get him!-_

Grell blushed more as he thought about Undertaker like that and was enjoying it more than anything, but his thoughts came to a rude halt as he heard a loud thud. Snapping out of his thoughts to see the grey reaper was now gathering up unused wood and a few finished coffins taking them to the back rooms. Grell was starting to get irritated and his heart was still thumbing from seeing the ex-reaper's eyes.

He clenched his coat and sat down on the cherry oak coffin. He crossed his legs, leaned back a little, letting his coat slip off even more than usual, brushing his hair back and smiled seductively.

"Oh, Undertaker!" He sang.

Undertaker turned to see the crimson reaper splayed out like that, arched back and all! Taker could feel his heart race at the site. He smiled as he looked.

"So?…"Grell asks.

He moves up to Grell and puts his faces only a mere inches away from his. He enjoyed seeing Grell's blush redden as he did so and said:

"Still quite adorable Miss. Grell."

He pulled away and continued to busy himself with cleaning. Grell was abit nervous from how close the other man was and a little more irritated that that trick didn't work!

_-That usually works…Oh, but he was so close, I thought he was going to kiss me!-_

Grell touches his lips as he continues his thoughts.

Undertaker had his back turned as he started placing beakers and bottles back on to there shelves, thinking to himself as he whistled an eerie tune.

_-I must keep calm. I almost kissed him right then, this is too fun to end just yet.-_

He stops whistling to giggle a little to himself and turns to see Grell inside the red coffin he was sitting on. His body completely laying out and looking absolutely stunning. Even the candles around the room seemed to be highlight Grell's charm. Grell looked at 'Taker with lidded eyes and said his name in a sort of moan and whisper. Chills ran down the old reaper's spine. He had to sway a bit to move his hair from his eyes to realize that he was actually seeing Grell like this. He could feel his member start to move, he was becoming aroused.

_-Now I've got him, he can't resist me!-_

_-Playing this game with Grell is really getting to me.-_

Grell got out of the coffin, holding Undertaker's gaze and wrapped his arms around the reaper. The red reaper could feel his own length being to stiffen. He couldn't stand being this close to the ex-reaper like this. Grell smiled at Undertaker and said:

"How about we end this game. I can't stand it any longer."

"Neither can I."

Grell leans towards Undertaker and kisses him on the lips passionately. Undertaker fully enjoyed the contact between them and so did Grell. The older reaper ran his tongue along Grell's lips, wanting entrance to his mouth. The red shinigami gladly let him slip in. Moaning into the kiss as he enjoyed tasting Undertaker. He tasted sweet like the bone cookies he eats.

Grell moaned even more as he felt the Undertaker's hand pull down his coat and trail his hand down his back, resting at his hip and pulling him close to his body.

When the kiss broke the two were parting softly as they realized how bad they wanted each other. Grell giggled as he took Undertaker's hat off and placed it on his head and moved the hair from his eyes.

"You really should keep this hair out of your eyes. Their quite beautiful."

Undertaker giggled and said:

"Why thank you Miss. Grell, but I prefer it this way."

Grell gave a small pout and blushed deeply as Undertaker took his hat back and put it on the floor with Grell's coat. He undid the ribbon around his neck and started to unbutton his vest then his white shirt. Kissing, licking, and biting every part of exposed milky flesh that appeared, marking Grell as his.

"M-Maybe we should lay down because I don't think I can stand much longer."

"Seems to me that you still can't quite endure much."

He laughed as Grell blushed more and quickly supported him up. Grell let out a small squeal because of the sudden action and realized instantly were Undertaker was taking him. It wasn't his bedroom, but the plush red velvet coffin he was laying in a moment ago. The embalmer giggled as he laid him down and got on top of him.

"My my, you look positively divine in this coffin, it complements you so."

Grell smiled and kissed him again. He shivered as he felt Undertaker's cool hands and sharp nails touch his skin; slowly pulling his shirt off and discarding it with the other clothes. He enjoyed the feeling of Undertaker's hands roaming over his flush skin. He gasped when he felt the other man pinch his nipple with his nails, then run his hot tongue over it.

"Mmmm…Undertaker."

The red head looked at Undertaker and realized that he was still fully clothed!

_-Now that's surely got to be fixed!-_

The younger shinigami reached up and lifted off the sash over Undertaker's head to reveal the buttons on his robes. He quickly discarded the sash and worked on the buttons, fumbling a bit, but eventually the first robe was pulled off. He then worked on the 2nd one, and with a little help from Undertaker was able to get it off too.

Grell marveled at he mortician's upper body. He was pale as a ghost, but he was unbelievable muscular! The red head just couldn't resist running his hands over the man's torso. As he did so Undertaker begin to laugh and Grell pulled his hands away thinking that he was laughing at him. He blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry."

Undertaker calmed his laughter to a giggle and looked at the younger reaper below him.

"Y-You're fine love, you just tickled me is all. Nothin' to be sorry about."

The red head still felt a little embarrassed but still smiled.

"Now how 'bout we get rid of those pesky pants of yours."

Before Grell could say a word Undertaker had already removed his shoes (carefully placing them on the floor) and undid his pants with ease. In no time Grell found himself completely naked and quickly covered his member with his leg and hands.

"Now, no need to be shy Miss. Grell. I wont hurt you."

Grell felt helpless and he hated it. He was at the mercy of the man who has freaked him out on many occasions and annoyed him. He was not going to be easy. Besides he still had a chance to show that he can endure and Undertaker still had his pants on.

The red reaper grabbed Undertaker and pulled him down close to his body. He kissed him feverishly and shifted a little to put Undertaker on his back. Before 'Taker could say anything Grell had removed his black pants and boxers and held his member in a strong grip.

"Now then, let's see how much you can really endure."

Grell squeezed and roughly jerked upwards making Undertaker groaned in pleasure. Grell leaned down and used his tongue to tease his lover, running it up and down, then wiggling his tongue in the slit. He then fully took Undertaker in to his mouth, tasting him. Undertaker entangled his long nails in Grell's blood red hair as he groaned in pleasure. He always ached to have Grell do this and God, did it feel so good. His hot mouth moving around him skillfully and scrapping him lightly with his teeth making 'Taker gasp.

"G-Grell!"

He yanked on Grell's hair as he felt him lick up his pre-cum. If this continued he would cum soon and he didn't want that.

"Grell s-stop!"

The feminine reaper did as told and licked his lips as he looked at Undertaker. The grey reaper wanted that red head bad so he grabbed Grell and quickly switched places with him.

"My dear it's time to get things moving along."

"Agreed."

Undertaker kissed Grell's neck and worked his way up to his lips. Nipping gently on Grell's bottom lip as he trialed his hand down to Grell's entrance, just teasing him.

"No f-fair!"

Undertaker smiled and took his fingers away and put them to Grell's mouth. Silently asking him to suck on them. The red reaper wide eyed at seeing and remembering that the mortician had extremely long nails.

"Don't worry m'dear I wont hurt you."

Grell, still a little uneasy, took Undertaker's fingers into his mouth and coated them thoroughly. 'Taker giggled as he did so and slipped them out of his mouth, once coated, and placed them back at Grell's puckering hole.

Grell gasped and cringed a little as he felt Undertaker work on him. He was surprised that Undertaker's nails hadn't punctured him and relaxed into the movements of his fingers. Occasionally the ex-reaper would scrap his nails along his lover's silken walls teasing him and also searching for his sweet spot. He knew he found it when Grell arched his back and let out a loud moan of his name.

"UNDERTAKER!"

The embalmer slipped his fingers out gently and got a firm grip on Grell's hips as he got into position. He aligned himself up just right and with out any warning pushed right on into the red shinigami.

"Ooooh MNGHA!"

The grey reaper wasted no time and quickly worked up a fast, brutal, intense, pleasurable speed. Thrusting deep and hitting Grell's sweet spot just right making him scream in ecstasy.

"OH U-UNDERTAKER!"

Grell had tears stream down his blushing face as he was consumed by the pleasure Undertaker was giving him. He wrapped his legs around his waist bringing him closer to his body.

"Grell you feel wonderful!"

The Undertaker giggled but it seemed to form into a deep groan as Grell dug his nails into his back. Undertaker bent down and kissed Grell feverishly as he continued thrusts hard and deep into him.

"AH! Under-T-TAKER! I-I-AAHHHMNGHA!"

Right then once the kiss broke Grell came. He arched his back off the velvet interior of the coffin and released his seed onto their bodies. Undertaker also came to his end when he felt Grell's walls constrict against him making him cum deep into the younger reaper.

Once the orgasm left them tired and, to say the least, out of breath, they laid in a heap in the coffin. Their limbs tangled together and sliver and red hair contrasting sharply just like the white warm cum against the smooth blood red velvet of the coffin.

Grell kissed Undertaker's neck making him giggle in reaction. They smiled at each other and kissed one finally time before exhaustion caught them and they feel asleep.

* * *

***I Apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that)* **


End file.
